


The One with the Pacifier

by mallowOmofics



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ABDL, Achievement Hunters, Age Play, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Fixation, Pacifiers, almost, cute fluff, forced age play, little!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowOmofics/pseuds/mallowOmofics
Summary: Jack sighed as he spotted Michael with his thumb in his mouth again.“I thought he would grow out of it by now…” Jack said as Ryan looked over at Michael as well.“ I know a way to make that happen.” Ryan said causally, earning a confused look from Jack.“And what would that be?” Jack asked, dumbfounded.Ryan just smiled.





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> hahha i've been meaning to write this for years so here ya go ya filthy animals >:D  
> (please suggestions down in the comments)

Ever since he was little, Michael had this thing. It wasn’t a huge issue at first, but now, more than 20 years later, he had to admit that it was becoming a little weird.  
It was always embarrassing when Geoff would wander over to his desk and pull his thumb out of his mouth, or when Jack would call him out on it during Let’s Plays. He really couldn’t help it, it just sort of happened. Whenever he wasn’t paying attention, his fingers would just make their way into his mouth. The boys had tried many different remedies, but none of them seemed to work. 

But the gents weren't the only ones that were becoming fed up with the Jersey boy's habit, Michael himself was embarrassed by his old ways as well.  
Although, it didn’t become an actual concern until it started happening during podcasts, and it was only then that Ryan brought up his last idea. It ended up being a gents-only meeting, with Geoff providing plenty of booze for his boyfriends. 

“Look, all I’m saying is that it might help. It would keep him occupied, and allow him to get work done. Right now, he’s zoning out for hours and just sucking on his fingers. It would-“Geoff cut Ryan off before he could finish. 

“Ryan, we are not buying Michael a pacifier.” Geoff stated, his tone serious. “If we bought Michael a pacifier, and the fans found out- Michael would be mortified. He’d blame us! “He added. 

“Ryan does have a point though. It’d be a good motivator, and it’d help with his work. That way we wouldn’t have to keep reminding him to not suck on his fingers. It’s at least worth a try.” Jack pleaded, wanting to find a way to help their younger boyfriend. 

"Okay, but what if we use facecams?" Geoff stated, his arms crossed. Both Ryan and Jack went silent for a moment. 

"Well, maybe we can take away facecams for a few months... At least until we get Michael's habit under control!" Jack suggested, taking another sip from his beer after. Geoff just sighed. It was 2 against one, and he knew that he'd been beaten. 

“Fine, fine. But if he gets mad at us, it’s your fault, Ryan.” Geoff said as he left the room. Ryan smiled and opened his laptop, eager to show Jack a few pacifiers he though Michael would like. 

A few days later, a small box arrived, and Ryan smiled as he picked it up. He took it with him to work, making sure to leave on Michael’s desk. He set the small box down quickly before heading to his own desk, where he patiently waited for the jersey lad to arrive. 

Soon, the office was almost full, and it was only Michael that was missing. The gents all watched the door nervously, not sure how Michael would react to his new ‘gift’. Finally the lad arrived, and the other boys tried to act like everything was completely normal. The lad made his way to his desk, setting his backpack down before picking the small, wrapped box up. 

“What’s this?” Michael asked, shaking the box to try and figure out what was inside. 

“Just a gift for you. Something to help you out.” Ryan said as nonchalantly as he could. Michael shrugged and opened the box, laughing when he saw the contents. 

“Hahaha, nice joke guys!” He laughed as he set it down on his desk, not thinking that the boys were serious. Ryan rolled his and walked over to Michael’s desk. Before Michael knew what was happening, the pacifier was being shoved into his mouth. The lad attempted to spit it out, but found that Ryan was holding it firmly in place. Michael looked up Ryan defiantly. “Stwop twhis!” He yelled around the pacifier, his speech slurred. Ryan simply kept holding in place, much to the younger lad’s anger. 

“If you can’t stop sucking your thumb like a baby, then were going to treat you like one. Until you can prove that you can keep your thumb out of your mouth, you will be wearing this.” Ryan instructed, looking at the boy with a blank face. 

“hell no, you can’t mwake me!” Michael yelled trying to get free, but he was unsuccessful. He stopped when Ryan gave his butt a firm whack. Michael realized that the gents were serious, and tears came to his eyes as the reality of his situation set in. 

“We’re only doing this to help you. “ Ryan said softly as he pulled Michael into a hug. The lad took a few sucks on the pacifier, realizing that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Though it was very embarrassing. 

“You okay?” Jack asked as he made his way over to the two hugging boys. 

“yeah, I’m okay. Just embarrassed.” He mumbled, clinging to Ryan’s shirt. 

This day felt like it was never going to end.


	2. Still a Big Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael was a big boy.  
> Right?   
> Yeah, he was. Of course he was.   
> Or at least that's what he kept trying to tell himself, but he wasn't sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the abdl Santa clause.   
> A LITTLE!JEREMY FOR YOU, AND LITTLE!MICHaEL FOR YOU!   
> hope y'all enjoy because this fic is giving me life lol

“I’m not sure…” Michael mumbled, holding the piece of plastic in the hands. “What if somebody comes in?” He asked, hating how young he felt. 

“Then you spit it out. I promise we won’t let anyone make fun of you.” Ryan said, reassuring the young lad.

It took Michael a few weeks before he could use the pacifier without blushing madly. He still refused to use it anywhere but the office. His favorite place however, was Gavin’s private office. He liked to sit there with his boy, safe and cuddled and free to use his pacifier. Gavin found it adorable, and liked to whisper sweet nothing the jersey boy’s ear and he cuddled him. 

Michael would never admit it, but he really liked the ‘paci’. It made him feel safe, and he liked the attention he got from the gents. It made him felt like a little kid, which he hated, but it definitely helped him relaxed, and he found himself feeling more relaxed and comfortable during the day. 

“ ‘m gonna take a nap” Michael told Ryan as he made his way over to the office’s couch. He placed his paci in his mouth gently, smiling as he lay down and drifted off to sleep. 

Ryan was to first one to notice, and he wished he hadn’t. He spotted the wet spot on the lad’s pants as he walked by, frowning as he realized the familiar sent of pee floating in the air. He really didn’t want to wake Michael up, but he couldn’t let him sit in this mess. 

“Michael, baby, you’ve gotta get up.” Ryan said softly, waking the boy up. 

“mmm, not ye-“ Michael froze as he felt the cold wetness on his legs, he didn’t even need to look down to know what it was. For a few moments he didn’t react, just stared at the floor. Then, tears started to slowly build up, running down the boy’s cheek as Ryan pulled him into a hug. 

He spit his paci out, hating how helpless he felt at the moment. But he let himself be comforted, if only to try and hide inside the arms of the older boy. He felt like he’d never be able to face his friends again. 

“first the paci, and now I’m fucking pissing my pants…” Michael mumbled, wiping away some of his tears as he pulled away from Ryan, still sitting in his own mess on the couch. 

“Come on, I’ll take you home. You can shower and get clean clothes on. We could even watch a movie or something- you can pick.” Ryan said, almost in a whisper. He picked up the pacifier and offered it to the boy. Michael took it reluctantly. 

Michael finally nodded yes, and let himself be helped up by the gent. 

A red hot blush covered his cheeks as he walked out to Ryan’s car, following the older boy like a puppy. He hoped no body could see him, as this would be hard to explain to Burnie or Matt. The lad paused when he got to Ryan’s car. The gent just shot him a look, 

“You can get in.” Ryan said, confused at what the boy was doing. 

“but… I’ll get the eat all wet…” He said, hiding the wet spot on his pants with his hands. Ryan was quick to reply, “I don’t care. I’ll clean it. It’s not a big deal baby.” Michael blushed at the pet name, finally getting into the car. 

“Can we watch the lion king…” Michael said in a small voice once they were in the car. He looked down at his crotch, wrinkling his nose as the fabric in his jeans turned cold and uncomfortable. 

“Of course.” Ryan replied, kissing the younger boy’s head, much to Michael’s surprise. 

Michael blushed and covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the stupid smile that was on his face.


	3. " 'm not a baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael blushed as he remembered what Ryan said.   
> "I don't need diapers." He mumbled to himself, pouting as he laid in bed under the covers.   
> " 'm a bog boy." He said, reassuring himself.   
> But his mind was disagreeing with him.   
> He couldn't help but smile as he thought about Ryan taking care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahah i literally love writing this so expect a lot more chapters in the next few days as i am v inspired rn >:D

As the weeks passed, Ryan took on the role of Michael’s ‘caregiver’. Although he would never actually tell the lad that. He became the one to comfort him, help him calm down, or give him reassurance when he needed it. Ryan hated to admit it, but he liked being able to take care of someone. He let the lad sleep at his house, and he would make him breakfast and dinner. Ryan liked having Michael there. 

There was only one problem. 

Michael’s ‘accidents’ were getting more and more frequent, happening during the day now, as well as the night. He would wake up wet during the night, and would have accidents during the day if Ryan didn’t remind him to go potty.

The gent wanted to help, but Michael was being stubborn and refused to admit he had a problem. It was making him frustrated, but he could understand why Michael was being so hesitant. 

This must be humiliating for him; first the pacifier and now the accidents. It was easy see why the lad was being so much quieter now a days. Ryan was just glad that the jersey lad had taken a liking to the paci, it seemed to be helping the boy focus more at work. 

But he knew he would have to brainstorm new ideas, and he needed a solution quickly, before Michael ruined Ryan’s mattress. 

“Hey Michael? What about a bed wetting alarm?” Ryan said out of the blue during breakfast, causing Michael to spit out his orange juice all of the table. Ryan frowned and looked ast the shocked boy. 

“I’m not 4, I don’t need an alarm to wake me up.” He growled, folding his arms and frowning like a child. 

Ryan tried not to laugh at the irony. 

“Okay, well then what about disposable underwear?” Ryan suggested, already knowing that the boy would soot this idea down. He had to try though. Michael blushed and covered his face. 

“I do not need diapers.” He replied. 

“Okay, well I never said the word ‘diapers’. I said disposable underwear, they’re completely different. “ Ryan said, trying to get rid of the negative connotation of the word ‘diaper’. 

“ don’t need ‘em. ‘m not a baby.” Michael mumbled, looking down at his lap the entire time. He would never admit it, but was curious as to what a diaper would feel like. He tried to shove that thought to the back of head, looking up to tell Ryan he was done. 

“I’m done, can I go pla- uhhh I mean… I’m gonna go get changed.” Michael said, fumbling over his words. He quickly brought his plate to the sink, running upstairs to the guest room to hide under the covers of the bed and die of embarrassment. 

Ryan definitely noticed that, and he made note to mention it later as cleaned the table up. He laughed to himself as he thought of little Michael playing his toys, all snug in a onesie. He hoped Michael would warm up to his ideas, he really only wanted to help.


	4. 'Protection'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wants Michael to try something new.   
> Michael's not exactly happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy 
> 
> sorry this is so short i ran out of ideas and motivation and i wanted to post something so here we are   
> i need time to think about what i want to do with this series and how long i want to make it   
> but for now, read and enjoy!   
> (i hope this chapter isn't horrible, it's not my best work.)

It took Ryan three weeks before Michael would talk him about wearing protection. Three weeks full of daytime and nighttime accidents. The poor Jersey lad was miserable, and Ryan took the opportunity to try and convince the boy to wear protection. 

“We need to talk, okay?” Ryan said, sitting down on the floor next to Michael, who was coloring as he sucked on his pacifier. 

Michael nodded, not even bothering to look up at the older man. Ryan closed the coloring book, forced Michael the look up at him. The lad gave him a dirty look and crossed his arms. 

“We need to talk.” Ryan said as he pulled the pacifier out of Michael’s mouth. “You can have this back when we’re done.” He added. 

“Okay, what is it?” Michael asked, slightly pissed that Ryan was interrupting his play time. 

“I know you’ve been having accident lately, and I know you don’t want to talk about it, but we have to baby. “ Ryan said, watching as Michael blushed at the word ‘accident’. 

“You need to wear protection.” Ryan said simply. 

“No. Just- no. “ Michael said, refusing to make eye contact with Ryan. 

“Alright, well I hope you’re okay with wetting yourself and live events and conventions.” Ryan said, getting up and taking the paci with him. 

“Wait, don’t go!” Michael said, waiting until Ryan turned around to make grabby hands for his paci. 

“Good boys that wear protection get their paci.” Ryan said, holding it out of the lad’s reach. 

“ No fair…” Michael said, pouting. 

“You need to start wearing protection. I’m just trying to save you some embarrassment. “Ryan said, squatting down so he could look Michael in the eye. 

"No, i'm not doing it."Michael said, stubbornly refusing to budge. 

"Mikey.... " Ryan sighed. He knew that once Michael made up his mind it was hard to change it. Ryan would have to play dirty. 

"Alright. Well, i guess you won't mind if let people at work know about your issue? I mean, it's only fair to tell them, seeing as it's a only a matter of time 'till you have an accident there." Ryan said softly, almost in a sing-song voice. 

Michael's face was white as a ghost, and the boy remained staring at the floor. 

"And you know i have to punish bad little boys who have accidents. Maybe a good spanking in front of an audience would bring you to your senses." Ryan said, his back now turned on Michael as he stared out the window. He didn't mean anything he said, but he needed Michael to believe that he did. 

He was scaring Michael into wearing diapers, and it was working. 

“Fine, I’ll try it out, just give me my paci back…” Michael said, his face still white with fear. 'Ryan wouldn't actually do any of that, right?' He thought to himself. But he couldn't be sure that Ryan wouldn't do it, and that's what sacred him.

Ryan laughed and gave the boy’s paci back. He had shopping to do. Ryan spent the rest of the afternoon shopping while Geoff babysat Michael, much to the lad’s embarrassment and cries of protest. 

Michael agreed to wear his new protection to bed, and he spent the whole day dreading it. He tried to be on his best behavior, in hopes that Ryan would change his mind, but he didn’t think that was likely. So when bedtime came around, Michael went and hid, hoping that Ryan would forget and go to bed. 

“Michael, come on baby it’s time for bed.” Ryan said as he got down on the ground, looking under the bed and seeing Michael curled up underneath. Ryan pulled him out from under the bed and carried the boy upstairs, setting the boy’s down on the guest bed. Michael looked around and saw diapering supplies around him, and he couldn’t help but cry. 

“Oh baby, it’s okay! I’ll make this super quick and you’ll feel so much better in the morning.” Ryan said as he slid off Michael’s pants and boxers in one swift move. 

Michael covered his face with the bed’s comforter, hoping that the change would be over quickly. Ryan was quick but gentle, and it didn’t take long for Ryan to secure the diaper around the lad’s waist. 

“All done.” Ryan said as he patted the front of Michael’s diaper. 

Michael looked down and started crying once more. 

“I look like a big, dumb baby…” He cried, his face red with embarrassment and his eyes puffy from crying. 

“Hey, no you don’t. “Ryan said as he helped the lad change into some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Michael wiped away his tears as Ryan led him to the bedroom. Every time his diaper crinkled Michael would blush. And Ryan couldn’t help but smile when he noticed the diaper sticking out from the top of his sweatpants. 

“It’s okay baby.” Ryan said, helping the younger boy under the covers. He turned the light off before joining the lad. Ryan let himself be cuddled up to. He was so proud of his baby boy.


End file.
